


Sleep Tight, Buddy

by Sam_ds



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gay, M/M, Romance, Slash, Stiles, Teen Wolf, derek - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_ds/pseuds/Sam_ds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles fell asleep during the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Tight, Buddy

“Have I missed the ending again?” Stiles mouthed softly when he was lying half-awake on Derek’s chest. The credits of the movie had just ended and Derek hadn’t moved because he didn’t wanted to wake up Stiles.  
“Yes but it’s alright. I’ve been watching you for the past ten minutes. You look so cute when you sleep,” Derek answered as he gently stroked Stiles’ cheek. He gave him a kiss on his head. “Shall I carry you upstairs? You seem tired.”  
“No I’m ok-“ Derek already had Stiles in his arms as he stood up from the couch. They were face to face as Derek carried him upstairs.  
“You’re so sexy,” Stiles whispered as he held onto Derek’s muscled arm. Derek chuckled. He wanted to say something back, but Stiles had already closed his eyes again.

Night had long fallen. It was dark, even in the upstairs hallway where Derek didn’t want to turn on any lights because he could orientate himself better in the moonlight that shone through the windows. His instinct lead him to Stiles’ room. There, he placed him on his bed. He snuggled him into a sheet and laid himself next to him as he threw his arms around his belly. The scent of Stiles’ shampoo reminded him of the first time they got intimate with each other. As Derek recalled all the sweet memories they had, his eyes became heavier. After a while, he too fell asleep with the one person that is of most value of him, safe in his arms.

4AM. Stiles was woken up by the shivering arms of Derek where he found himself in. He noticed that his window was open while the frost made his room chilly. He himself was covered by warmth, while Derek had no coverage at all. He slowly escaped from Derek’s grip, closed the window and reached for a duvet which he covered both himself and Derek with. Derek groaned a little.  
“I love you,” Stiles softly said. “Don’t ever leave me.” He took Derek’s arm and placed it around him again. He tightly held on to his cold hand.  
“I won’t buddy,” Derek whispered, and gave Stile a kiss on his neck.


End file.
